


You'll Have It

by thecrownofclowns



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, College Professors AU, Desk Sex, M/M, Smut, this was for a tumblr otp challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrownofclowns/pseuds/thecrownofclowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin likes to disrupt Levi's classes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Have It

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Tumblr 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge. This was day 22 and the prompt was "over a desk"

Levi’s eyes narrowed as Erwin walked in the back of his class and leaned against the wall. Levi was currently giving a lecture in his Japanese Military History class (which is the one he enjoyed most) and all eight of his students turned to stare at Erwin when he entered. Levi just glared.

"Can I help you with something, Professor Smith?" Levi asked, trying to shove as much annoyance into his voice as possible. Erwin just shook his head, his perfectly styled hair not moving an inch.

"Just wanted to discuss something with you, Dr. Ackerman. Though I didn’t mean to interrupt your class." Levi rolled his eyes. He knew what Erwin wanted to "talk" about and he knew that Erwin absolutely meant to interrupt his class.

Levi sighed and turned back to his powerpoint on the projector. He went through the last information on the current slide and then he dismissed the class. Two of his students, Jaeger and Arlert, came up to ask him questions about his presentation. Afterwards the classroom was empty. Levi grabbed his stuff off his desk as Erwin came towards him.

"To my office," Erwin said with a smirk as he guided Levi out of the room with a hand on his back. Despite the fact that they agreed not to reveal their relationship at work, everyone (teachers and students alike) knew they were a thing because of Erwin’s touchy nature. Levi didn’t really care if people knew as long as it didn’t interfere with work while Erwin was happy to let everyone know Levi was his long time boyfriend.

Erwin unlocked his office, ushered Levi inside, and then closed the door. He drew the blinds down on the small window and turned back to Levi with a smile. Levi pulled himself up to sit on Erwin’s desk and, just to be annoying, he pushed a stack of papers onto the floor. Erwin’s eyes shined with mirth as he came closer to Levi. He placed his hands on either side of Levi’s smaller frame and leaned far into Levi’s personal space.

"I was planning on knocking those over anyway," Erwin whispered, his lips grazing over Levi’s. Levi reached up with one hand and grabbed Erwin’s tie so that Erwin couldn’t pull back. Levi tipped his head back and gave Erwin a disinterested look. It was practiced and Erwin knew that it meant Levi was actually very interested in what they were doing.

"You know I don’t like you interrupting my classes," Levi said in an indifferent voice. Erwin reached up and ran a hand through Levi’s hair, finally grabbing the locks at the base of his neck with a gentle pull.

"But it’s so worth it to see you annoyed," Erwin said, leaning out to kiss Levi. Levi stopped Erwin with jerk on the tie and a raised eyebrow. Levi raised one of his legs and ran it against Erwin’s leg from calf to thigh. 

"I have classes to teach, Erwin."

"I’m just sure all five of your Japanese Military students were absolutely devastated you let class out early today."

"All eight," Levi corrected, causing Erwin to laugh. Levi fit his other leg in between Erwin’s thighs, pressing his own thigh against Erwin’s growing erection. "I expect proper compensation for those wasted minutes."

Erwin smiled, looking very proper and like a gentleman, before he shoved Levi down onto his back on the desk, not proper or like a gentleman at all.

"You’ll have it," Erwin said with that same smile. Levi felt his own lips tilt up in a smile before he threw both of his arms around Erwin’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Erwin kept his hand tightened in Levi’s hair and used his other hand to hike up Levi’s leg, the one that was rubbing against him. Levi closed his eyes and moaned into Erwin’s mouth as he wrapped both his legs around Erwin’s waist. He felt Erwin smile into their kiss when Levi squeezed his thighs tightly around Erwin, sealing the larger man against him.

Erwin took his hand off of Levi’s thigh and shoved it up Levi’s pressed shirt, careful to touch every inch of skin. Levi’s back arched and he ferociously grabbed Erwin’s button down, fingers pulling violently at the fabric. Erwin pulled back from the kiss with the smile and straightened despite Levi’s cage of legs. He removed his other hand from Levi’s hair and placed it too under Levi’s shirt.

"Please unbutton my shirt before you rip it," Erwin said, his voice only half joking. He remembered the last time Levi got too grabby with his shirt. Levi raised an eyebrow, silently telling Erwin to fucking do it himself. Erwin smiled and grabbed one of Levi’s nipples between his thumb and forefinger, giving it a tantalizing squeeze. Levi just stopped himself from moaning out loud, instead a low groan making its way out of his mouth.

Levi reached out and unhooked the first button and Erwin rewarded him with another squeeze followed by a sensitive rub. Levi bit down on the inside of his lip so that he didn’t let out the erotic sounds that he knew he was capable of. Though he usually had no control when Erwin’s cock was inside of him.

When Erwin’s shirt was completely opened, Levi was quick to place his hands on Erwin’s chest. Erwin continued to please Levi’s nipples and Levi responded by digging his nails into Erwin’s skin. The plan, Levi had assumed, was for Erwin to take his shirt off, though he never did. He merely worked on stripping Levi out of his clothes, until Levi was lying naked against the freezing cold of the desk, his hard cock already covered in precum.

Erwin undid his pants and slid them down halfway before maneuvering himself in between Levi’s thighs. He reached down and removed the lube from the top drawer of his desk, where he’d put it after the time they’d had sex in his office and Levi had limped out afterwards. He coated his fingers and rubbed Levi’s entrance, raising his brows questioningly. He and Levi had sex last night and this morning and he most likely wouldn’t need to stretch Levi at all. But Erwin would rather throw himself out a window than cause Levi any serious pain. He might like to annoy him sometimes and even dominate him a lot, but Erwin cared more about Levi than anything else, so he wouldn’t take any chances.

Just as they both suspected, Erwin could easily fit two fingers inside Levi with no problems. Levi felt heat spread all through his body, from his face to his toes, across his chest, and deep in his hips. Erwin leaned over and captured Levi’s lips and attention in kiss that stole the air from Levi’s lungs. Air he desperately needed once Erwin began to finger him with three digits, causing Levi’s head to blank out in pleasure.

Erwin pulled his fingers out of Levi and leaned back. Both he and Levi were panting hard and Erwin bent down to place a gentle kiss on Levi’s thigh. Levi watched him, pupils blown wide with lust. Erwin placed one, two more gentle kisses before he pulled Levi to the very edge of the desk. Erwin grabbed a hold of his cock and Levi sat up, reached down between them to grab onto Erwin’s cock as well. Together they guided Erwin’s cock to Levi’s entrance and pushed it inside. Erwin let out a quivering breath and Levi leaned back on his hands, still sitting up so he could watch every single thing. Erwin leaned forward to kiss him chastely before he pushed himself even deeper into Levi.

Levi tossed his head back and moaned while Erwin grabbed onto his hips, pulling himself out slowly. Erwin stopped just before his tip was out and proceeded to slam himself back in. Levi moaned again though this one was stopped by a rough gasp when Erwin thrusted inside him again. Just as Erwin was working up the rhythm that he knew would satisfy them both, Levi leaned forward again, wrapping his arms around Erwin so that he was hardly even touching the desk anymore. Erwin pounded into him while Levi tried to push his hips down onto Erwin’s cock, resulting in a harsh colliding between Levi’s sweet spot and Erwin’s cock.

Levi was reduced to whines and breathlessly gasps of Erwin’s name because it felt so fucking amazing. Erwin always felt so fucking amazing from the first time when they met at a frat party in college to every time afterwards. Erwin even felt fucking amazing when he was just hugging or kissing Levi. Every little part of Erwin set Levi on fire, caught in passionate whirlwind of sexual and emotional compatibility. Levi might not tell Erwin often that he truly did love him, and vice versa for that matter, but they both knew. Their bodies, their eyes, their very breaths told them how the other one felt.

"So sweet," Erwin murmured and Levi responded by carving a deep scratch into Erwin’s shoulder. Erwin smiled before bringing his lips to Levi’s chin, leaving shallow kisses there. Erwin felt his thrusts get too forcefully so he set Levi back onto the desk, so he could slow down to his original rhythm, dragging out the pleasure. Levi closed his eyes and bit down on his lip. Erwin always did this to him, slowed everything down right as it was getting too fierce in an attempt to prolong the climax.

Erwin grabbed onto Levi’s hand and pulled it between them, placing both his hand and Levi’s at the spot where Erwin’s cock was thrusting in and out of Levi. Levi’s hand flinched at the feeling but Erwin held it there. He looked into Levi’s eyes.

"It feels so good and hot, Levi. You’re sucking me in and it’s so fucking tight in here." Levi knew, fucking hell did he know. There wasn’t a single part inside of him that didn’t feel Erwin, that wasn’t slick with his precum, that wasn’t painfully stretching. He didn’t need Erwin to tell him because he felt it alongside every single heartbeat he took, even when Erwin wasn’t inside of him. Erwin had left an impression throughout all of Levi, so that Levi felt that pleasure even without Erwin to make him feel it.

Without communicating their desires, their joined hands massaged the red skin before sliding up until they reached Levi’s cock, fingers stroking in time with Erwin’s rhythm. Levi pulled Erwin’s lips to his with a hand on the back of the neck. With Erwin dominating every single one of Levi’s senses, he knew that he was so incredibly close to coming. Just a little bit more…

Suddenly the door swung open and in walked that damn glasses wearing weirdo, Hange. Hange stopped walking and let the door swing shut. Erwin and Levi both stopped, neither moving to actually disconnect themselves from one another.

"I need you to sign these survey requests for the department," Hange said. Erwin smiled at the pure comedy of being walked in on while Levi glared.

"Get out," he said, not kindly at all. He knew that Hange would tell everyone about this tomorrow. Erwin tightened his hand around Levi’s cock and Levi bit his cheek to avoid gasping out loud.

"Bring them here," Erwin said. Hange did so, placing them on the desk to Erwin’s left, so that he wouldn’t have to use the hand around Levi’s cock to sign work papers. Hange merely looked down at the papers, except for one time when Hange’s eyes slid to Levi’s face. Levi made sure he added extra anger into his glare. Erwin finished and handed the papers back to Hange, who nodded after making sure every one was signed. Then Hange walked back to the door, stopping just before opening it.

"Hey Erwin," Hange said. Erwin smiled over his shoulder.

"What?"

"Make sure you give it to him good," Hange said before opening the door and leaving. Levi opened his mouth to release a string of curses, but Erwin stopped him with a stroke to Levi’s head where he applied pressure to the tip. The annoyed curses turned into an erotic moan as Levi was hit with a new wave of pleasure. Erwin smirked before he picked back up his rhythm.

"I hate Hange and I hate you," Levi said weakly as Erwin began thrusting faster, a signal of his own oncoming orgasm. "I can’t believe you," Levi said. He tried to add a glare but his face contorted with pleasure instead of anger. Erwin smirked and stroked Levi’s cock faster. Levi was about to make another biting remark when that familiar heat pooled in his stomach. Instead he gasped out, "Erwin, I’m gonna—"

"Me too." Levi brought Erwin in for another deep kiss. He totally forgot all about being discovered with Erwin’s cock in his ass as all of his senses were once again completely filled with Erwin. Erwin’s tongue lazily dragging along his, Erwin’s hand covered in his precum as it stroked him, Erwin’s cock swollen and ready to fill him completely. All Erwin, all around him and all inside him. Erwin, Erwin, Erwin.

"Erwin" Levi moaned out against his lover’s lips as he came with a tremor all over Erwin’s hand and himself. Erwin stroked his cock until it went limp in his hand and Levi stopping moaning. Levi ungracefully sagged against Erwin once the tsunami of pleasure receded. But he made sure he kept himself clenched tightly around Erwin. He wanted Erwin to feel as amazing as he did. Levi moved to kiss Erwin’s neck and collarbones and it wasn’t long before the stimulation caused Erwin to come, hot and wet right inside of Levi.

Levi let out another moan as a different sort of filled feeling overcome him and Erwin groaned while his erratic thrusts continued in varying degrees of pressure. He was riding out his orgasm, his cock sliding much easier now. Normally Erwin always asked before he came inside of Levi, but this one time he just knew he couldn’t pull out in time. It felt too good to be buried in Levi’s sweet heat and it made him lose his typical control. He’d make it up to Levi later.

Once Erwin’s hips came to a stop, he made his final slow pull out of Levi, which caused them both to gasp at the loss of the other. Erwin leaned forward and kissed Levi. When he pulled back, he glanced at the cum that had gotten all over his hands and Levi.

"I’ll get tissues," Erwin said, but Levi stopped him by sticking his foot out in front of Erwin. Erwin turned to smile at him.

"You could lick it up," Levi said, his serious face showing that he wasn’t joking at all.

"On any other day, I would. But I actually have an appointment with a student in a few minutes and I’d rather not have cum on my tongue for that." Erwin ran lazy fingers up and down Levi’s thigh. "Besides if I did, I’d just want to fuck you again and I don’t have the time to do so."

Levi pulled his feet back and laid down on the desk. Erwin smiled and grabbed the tissues of his desk, cleaning first his hand and then Levi’s entrance which was lewdly dripping with cum. Afterwards he cleaned up Levi’s chest, where his own cum had gotten. He finished by kissing Levi, deeply but shortly.

When he pulled back, Levi immediately got up and began putting on his clothes. Erwin watched him dress with a fond smile on his face. Levi ran his hands through his hair in an attempt to make it look less roughed up. He turned back to Erwin and threw his hands around Erwin’s neck. He smirked and brought his lips within an inch of Erwin’s.

"No more sex in your office," Levi said before he stepped away and pushed another stack of papers off of Erwin’s desk. Erwin just continued smiling as Levi turned and walked out of his office. Levi was a handful but Erwin wouldn’t trade him for anything.


End file.
